Weeksary
3A weeksary '''is a combination of the words '''week '''and '''anniversary. The weeksaries of Alden and Yaya Dub (AlDub), which occur every Thursday, are one of the anticipated events in the KalyeSerye universe. A total of 19 weeksaries have occurred (Nov. 26, 2015) List of Weeksary Dates- 1st Weeksary- July 23, 2015 (Gift: Hany and bouquet of Roses) This 1st Weeksary episode shows Yaya Dub being pa-girl (loosening her hair) since it is their first weeksary, Yaya Dub saw Alden on the phone and later left with a staff member. She assumed that she had been replaced and starts her "hugot" dubsmashes. Alden then returns and surprises Yaya Dub with a bouquet of roses and Hany (chocolates) while dubsmashing "Twerk It Like Miley/Twikilay", which had the "Riding In Tandem" deliver the gifts to her. Lola Nidora kept scolding her, but she won't listen. Alden dubsmashes "Thinking Out Loud/Dalyinay", but was stopped when Lola Nidora warned him, causing him to hide and sit by the stairs. Lola Nidora warns them that there is still the "Sugod Bahay" segment and asked for a "chewibol", but Yaya mixed it up and gave her a button instead. 2nd Weeksary- July 30, 2015 (Gift: Big pink teddy bear and red balloon) On the 2nd Weeksary, it starts with Lola Nidora and Yaya Dub in the car. Lola Nidora starts complaining of her eye bags due by having no sleep because of Yaya and Alden. Lola Nidora asked Alden if he earned 51,000,500 for Lola Nidora's missing diary, but he still haven't earned enough. Lola Nidora tries to stop their weeksary due to the fact that Alden haven't earned enough money, and told Yaya to stay in the car. Both (Yaya and Alden) tries to beg Lola Nidora to continue their weeksary while exchanging sweet dubsmashes to each other. Lola Nidora left Yaya in the car, but it didn't stop the "Riding In Tandem" delivering the Pink teddy bear and red balloon. Lola Nidora tries to chase them to ask where they hid the "Secret Diary". Lola Nidora, along with Rogelios, tries to open the door to stop Yaya, but Yaya Dub locked the doors, Lola told the driver to go, while Alden tries to go after her, but he thens get kidnapped. The Mystery Caller calls Lola Nidora for the ransom for the diary. While Alden was being kidnapped, it left Yaya to be heartbroken. 3rd Weeksary- August 6, 2015 (Gift: Bouquet of Roses) In this episode, Yaya Dub, Lola Nidora, and Paolo went to a wedding designer named Barbara Sastre to talk about the design for Yaya's dress on the Yakie Wedding (Frankie and Yaya's wedding). Yaya refuses to be measured for her wedding dress and tries to ask for help. Yaya tries to move around in order to not have her measurements. Lola Nidora tells Alden that there wouldn't be more weeksaries in the future, due to the Yakie wedding. Alden and Yaya are both brokenhearted by the upcoming wedding. Lola Nidora tells Alden how Frankie is much better for Yaya. Alden then shows a huge bouquet for Yaya while dubsmashing, "God Gave Me You". Both starts exchanging their heartbreaking dubsmashes while not listening to Lola Nidora and starts exchanging "Fansigns". Alden returns dubsmashing, "Thinking Out Loud/ Daylinay" causing Lola to go on beast-mode. Frankie came and flaunted all his designer outfits. greets them by "beso" which makes Yaya disgusted by him. Frankie proposes to Yaya, while Yaya Dub avoids putting the ring on. Lola Nidora forces Yaya Dub to marry Frankie. Lola then forces to Yaya to put the ring on, causing Yaya and Frankie (YaKie) to be officially engaged. Paolo then takes pictures of the newly-engaged much to Yaya's dismay. Frankie tries to annoy Alden; Yaya tries to push Frankie (which he considers as "lambing"). Both Alden and Yaya are sad about the engagement. Lola Nidora makes Frankie and Yaya sign a marriage contact for their arranged marriage while Lola Nidora uses Yaya's hand to sign the contract. Alden dubsmashes in the rain while being heartbroken and broke the bouquet of roses while Yaya is in the car, also heartbrokened. 4th Weeksary- August 13, 2015 (Gift: Mickey And Minnie Stuff Toy) 5th Weeksary- August 20, 2015 (Gift: Isaw- Yaya's Favorite food) 6th Weeksary- August 27, 2015 (Gift: Pink Hat- Similar to what Yaya wore on Pilot episode) 7th Weeksary- September 3, 2015 (Gift: Chocolates) 8th Weeksary- September 10,2015 9th Weeksary- September 17, 2015 10th Weeksary- September 24, 2015 11th Weeksary- October 1, 2015 12th Weeksary - October 8, 2015 13th Weeksary- October 15, 2015 (Gift: Bouquet of Roses) 14th Weeksary- October 22, 2015 15th Weeksary- October 29, 2015 16th Weeksary- November 5, 2015 17th Weeksary- November 12, 2015 18th Weeksary- November 19, 2015 19th Weeksary- November 26, 2015 20th Weeksary- December 3, 2015 fainted in end of 20th Weeksary.]] 21st Weeksary- December 10, 2015 22nd Weeksary- December 17, 2015 23rd Weeksary- December 24, 2015 24th Weeksary- December 31, 2015 25th Weeksary- January 8, 2016